


High School Bullshit

by KingOfHearts709



Category: High School - Fandom
Genre: High School, bullshit, random stories from the drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, I'm just fishing for stuff in my Drive. xoxo

I wish you all could visit my high school. You know how in every high school trope, there are groups of people that generally belong together? Not here. Or, at least, I don't see them.  
You've got fifteen different groups of girls, about three different groups of differentiated people of boys and girls, and one large group of people who just don't care. I'm one of those people. Sometimes.  
Sometimes I sit alone with me, myself, and I, and just stay alone. Sometimes I join the group of I-Didn’t-Fit-Ins. Sometimes I stroll aimlessly with either screamo or songs about dicks jokes playing in my one good ear, weaving in and out of people, sometimes through teachers who stop me to ask about my day.  
What school really does have gossip and groups like the high school clichés?  
The goths, who are always heavily pierced and have hair dyed crazy colours, dress all in black and moan about how everything is a deep and endless void.  
The punks, who are tattooed, leather-jacketed, and complain about school while they skip class and smoke underneath the bleachers, all without getting caught.  
The jocks, who are lean, mean football-playing machines, always dating the hot chicks and screwing around, cracking jokes about sex and chicks without realising that it's stupid.  
The hot chicks, who are as air-headed as can be, get by on their looks and makeup and hair, and are always spreading gossip about the prom queen bitch.  
The geeks, who are constantly playing Dungeons and Dragons, fixing their vintage Nintendo Gameboys, all while talking about theories for the new episode of Star Trek.  
The nerds, who have pencils in their pocket and three-ringed binders, do extra credit for fun and have braces, taped up glasses and constant button-up shirts and khakis.  
The weirdos, who believe that collecting old gum is a completely normal thing to bring up in the middle of a conversation, and that wearing insane colours and outfits that don't match at all is considered a unique choice in style.  
What school has these tropes, these assumptions? If they existed, do they even exist anymore? We've gone so far with cell phones and media and gay stuff and trans stuff, gender roles and sexuality, an overall fight against bullshit rules that shouldn't be a thing.  
Minds that are more educated than the adults of last generation would have expected. You would think that having all these kids who know so much about a bunch of stuff is a good thing, but boy, are you wrong. In fact, most adults think that all the stuff kids are saying these days is not true, that pink and blue belong to a gender, that you can't play an instrument and be big and buff from working out. Have you tried to play an instrument? It's a workout, that's for sure.  
I want to know why so many adults assume that today's facts, proven by people their age, are false. Why they think that we just make this shit up. Why do we take so many years of history and English and math? Why do we need so many different classes if we're working towards something specific? You don't see aspiring musicians going in for a degree in botany. Sure, they could, but why would they if they want to take a college class on making music? There's no point unless you want to take up a hobby.  
What's the point anymore? Why do I keep talking about shit that no one's going to read?  
It's probably because I watched a movie and got inspired.  
Yeah, probably that.


End file.
